


Evil On My Mind

by molly31203



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Merlin/Harry Hart - Freeform, mh, 有逆
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin發現Galahad對他有種致命的吸引力。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> 逆CP注意!!!!!!!!!!!!這是Merlin攻/Harry受 不能逆的人要快逃(

Merlin發現新任Galahad對他有種致命的吸引力。

他不喜歡Harry Hart，一點也不。Harry是典型的紳士，英國最好公學跟大學畢業的貴族優等生，他的行為舉止都相當得體，可是Merlin總覺得在這個華麗美好的表面下Harry藏著醜陋虛偽的一面。所以不，他不喜歡Harry，但他卻還是無可救藥的受對方吸引。

「新型手槍的感覺如何？Galahad。」

「不錯，但開槍後帶來的後勁威力或許可以再修改一下。」

「我想你並沒有把它帶回來？」

Harry舔舔嘴，「沒有，我很抱歉。」

Merlin挑眉，他拉開左手邊的抽屜，在Harry的注視下拿出一張紙，那是武器丟棄跟毀損的回報單。

「填好後明天交到我的桌上，Galahad。」

Merlin無法不注意到Harry眼中閃過的一絲失望跟對方轉身後露出的美好臀形…… **不行。** 他可是Galahad，而且還是榮登他心中討厭鬼排行第一名的傢伙。Merlin揉揉太陽穴，他決定把注意力放回眼前的工作。

 

一次任務讓Merlin跟Galahad需要一起出動，並且花上一個星期——Merlin聽到的時候差點想朝Arthur大聲質問對方是不是瘋了，但他表面上很理性地接受這個事實（儘管心中用無數不雅的字罵Arthur），這次的任務目標是一名喜歡讓男人為自己爭風吃醋的女人，所以他跟Galahad分別扮演她的追求者，並同時竊取她身上的資料。

大概就如Gawain所說的吧，Galahad，Harry是個真正的James Bond，除了對組織忠誠、任務達成率百分之百以外還讓每個女人都拜倒在他的腳下，甚至最後為他而死。

那個女人後來沒有活下來，Merlin在他跟Harry訂的房間看見女人從高樓掉下，只差一點Harry的手就勾到對方，但他失敗了。

之後整個晚上，Merlin坐在房間的床上等著Harry回來，但Harry沒有回來，一直到快要清晨他才推開房門，渾身酒氣，以往整齊的穿著現在只剩下敞開一半的襯衫。Merlin不自覺的對眼前的「風景」感到一陣怒火。

「你去了哪裡，Galahad？」

「不關你的事。（None of your business.）」

Harry勾起挑釁的笑容，他撈出冰箱裡的威士忌便往浴室走進去，不願意跟Merlin再多交談。Merlin跟上，然後倚著廁所的門看著鏡子裡反射出的Harry。一杯又一杯，Merlin看著Harry像是要把自己灌醉（或者說是灌死），直到瓶子裡的威士忌沒有。

這樣落魄的Galahad可是Merlin第一次看到。

「……我本來可以救她。」

「救她不是我們本來的任務。」

「她是無辜的，你他媽的就不能給點良心嗎？」Harry握緊手中的空杯子，「她才二十幾歲，她還有大好未來等著。」

一次的任務失敗，對Harry來說沒能拯救到女人就是如此，Merlin看著Harry搖搖晃晃地走向自己，大概是想再去拿一瓶威士忌灌醉自己吧？Merlin一瞬間閃過任由Harry離開，但他改變主意，伸手攬著Harry的腰，把他拉到自己的懷裡。

「你——」

「你知道要怎麼樣消除這種任務後的無力感嗎？年輕的Galahad？」Merlin在他的耳邊輕咬，Harry激烈的掙扎變成一陣顫抖，「那就是藉由上床。」

「上你他媽的床。你打算幫我找個妓女嗎？還是讓我操你？」

「相反，親愛的Galahad，我要把你操到忘記這些狗屁事情。」

他把Galahad輕鬆的抱到洗手台上方，用蠻橫的吻堵住Harry的咒罵聲，一會的糾纏後他感覺到Harry的妥協，Merlin輕易地鑽進對方的嘴裡。

Merlin將Harry的襯衫蠻力的扯開，Harry長期保養的良好身材完全呈現在Merlin眼前，他滑過每一條肌肉線條，滑過Harry的鎖骨跟他胸前的兩點，Harry發出的軟膩呻吟讓兩人更加進入狀況。當Merlin的手伸進褲檔裡時Harry發出悶哼聲，那雙修長的腳纏上Merlin的腰。

「噓，噓——放輕鬆。」

Merlin輕聲哄著年輕的Galahad，他的手隔著內褲撫弄Harry勃起的分身，直到指尖感覺到布料變得有些濕溽時他抽出手，拉開Harry的褲鏈將長褲跟內褲一起脫下來，少了黑色長褲的雙腿看起來更加纖瘦美麗，Merlin的手指在Harry的雙腳上留戀的滑動，直到Harry忍不住抓過對方的手。

「你要玩多久？」

「我開心的時候。」

Harry聽完後先是瞪了Merlin，但他接著勾起嘴角——這絕對沒好事。Merlin警戒的看著現在決定加入這場遊戲的Harry，看著眼前的人懶洋洋的撈起他的一隻手到自己嘴前，然後那雙過份鮮紅的雙唇微張將Merlin的拇指含進去，用舌頭仔細地舔濕他的拇指。

** 操。 **

「你打算操我不潤滑一下嗎？Merlin？」

「真想知道你的禮節去哪了，你確定你跟我認識的Galahad是同個人嗎？」Merlin喘著氣問。

「Harry，叫我Harry，Merlin。」

「如你所願。」

Merlin抽回手，按住Harry的肩膀將對方翻轉過來，不知道是因為胸膛直接接觸到冰冷的鏡面或是對接著發生的事情感到期待，Harry的身體微微顫抖著，等到後方有另一個熱源貼著自己的背部，Harry感覺到一個異物開始淺淺進出自己的身體。

「看看鏡子裡的自己吧，Harry，」Merlin的聲音依舊該死的冷靜，他就像是在任務中替自己指路一般稀鬆平常，「你是最純潔也是最下流的Galahad。」

「嗚嗯……」Harry哼哼幾聲，「我很想這樣做了。」

「這樣做？」

「讓你操我。」Harry舔舔唇，「但我沒想到會是這種情況。」

「反正都如願了，不是嗎？」

鏡中的兩人露出微笑。

當Merlin真的進入Harry時Harry並沒有發出聲音，兩人的呼吸聲變得更加沈重急促，Harry的後方努力的忍受Merlin的進入，緊緊的包著對方。在剛完整進入時兩人緊緊貼著彼此，那個感覺對兩人來說都太舒服，太不想離開了。

直到Harry稍微故意的縮緊惡作劇，Merlin決定不要對眼前這個騷貨有半點留情，他履行了自己的說法， **操他操到忘記那些狗屁事情。**

 

 

 

 

 

 

「其實那個時候我是裝出來的。」

「What？」

Eggsy忍不住跳下椅子瞪著Harry大叫，老天，他為什麼覺得自己對Harry的所有崇拜已經在這個故事裡完全瓦解了？

「我一點也沒有自暴自棄，我的確有點內疚沒拯救那個女人，但是，我可不會因為一個任務把自己灌醉成這樣，」Harry慢條斯理的說著，「但這能讓那個他媽的Merlin終於下定決心跟我上床。」

「靠。」真的他媽的靠，原來他的恩師，他的推薦人就真的跟Merlin所想的，完美的紳士外表下的確是——好吧，並不醜陋，但卻是個……騷貨。

「Galahad，現在立刻來我的辦公室。」

Merlin平板的聲音從Galahad工作室的音響發出來， **操他的Merlin到底有什麼系統不能駭進？** 相較於Eggsy警戒的表情，Harry則是一臉習慣的聳聳肩。

 

 

 

「我們有必要好好談談你剛才說的話。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fin.

 


End file.
